New energy vehicles represent the direction of industrial development of the world's vehicles. As a new rechargeable battery having high-voltage and high energy density, secondary battery has prominent features such as light weight, high energy density, no pollution, no memory effect, and long service life and thus is widely used in new energy vehicles.
Nevertheless, relatively long charging time is one of the important factors that limit the rapid popularization of new energy vehicles. Some power batteries with fast charge capability have been proposed in the art. However, some of these batteries provide fast charge capability by sacrificing the service life of the batteries. Such kinds of batteries are obviously not practical. Some manufacturers have introduced new energy vehicles with fast charge capability. However, most of them sacrifice the energy density of batteries to ensure the fast charge capability, while the reduced energy density of batteries will shorten the cruising range of vehicles. Therefore, a secondary battery having fast charge capability and meanwhile having high energy density is urgently needed in the vehicle field.